Tournament of Dreams
by Dean Sullivan
Summary: A new tournament is thrown by Kaiba with plans to become the greatest tourney EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, This is just another ol fan fic i am writing cos i am bored. . but seriously PLZ support my work or i will lose interest like i have in my last work. Please, just a small comment will mean the world to me. ****Ok, enough chat... let the card games begin.**

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, Finish this. WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

The large dragon's jaws opened upon its master's command, calling forth the ball of swirling white lightning. After a brief moment of preparing its attack, the mighty beast let forth a roar as it shot the lightning from its jaws towards the opponent on the other side of the field, which in comparison to the dragon was nothing more than a bug. The impact of the attack was something like never seen before, as the lightning connected with the ground in front of its target, letting of a large explosion.

Slowly the dust that had been shot up from the ground fell back to the earth from where it came, making visible the figure laying on the ground about 10ft from where it previously stood. Slowly the dragon faded away until the only sign of it being there was the crater on the other side of the dueling field.

Seto walked over to the man lying there, barely moving, with his stride one of success. He reached into a pocket on his coat and pulled out a bundle of cash, which amounted to a weeks wage for the average man, or about how much Seto finds when he goes through his underwear draw. He held the cash over the man, and dropped it on to his weakened body.

"Next time you want to be a tester for my equipment you may want to come with a deck that can save you." The tone in his voice one of its usual arrogant prideful tones that he was known for. He then walked back to the other side of the large stadium he had just dueled in, stopping at the small crater that had been formed out of the force of his dragons attack. It was roughly 4ft in diameter and maybe a foot of two deep. He smirked as he got back to his feet and continued to walk back to the door on his side of the arena, knowing he had succeeded. A team of medics finally came in from the side, all wearing the Kaiba Corp. logo on their clothes. Seto didn't bother to look back and check on them, he just stayed focused on his destination as he continued out of the arena into a corridor that was under the grandstands of the arena. He walked up to the T intersection in the path that lead to the underground loop into all the waiting rooms and duelist preparation rooms he had built in this new stadium. As he turned and followed the path to his room, he was met by Mokuba who ran out of a room marked 'Control Room' to meet him.

"Big brother, that was a complete success. The team says it will be ready for full commercial usage in a week." The small boy walked along side his brother down the echoing corridor to a room not to far down the hall. On the door was a large Kaiba Corp. logo. Seto opened the door and he and Mokuba walked in, closing the self-locking door with a small thud behind him. Inside was a rather large room with a TV built into wall on one side. There was a rather comfortable looking couch in the middle that faced to TV. Below the couch was a small cut in the floor to the shape of a circle that surrounded the couch, this was so that it could turn to the other side where Seto had all his cards sitting on a table, beside it was the briefcase where he kept his deck and another one sat below the table where he kept the cards he wasn't using. Seto took a set on the couch in the middle of the room and pushed a button on the side. With no sudden movements of whirring of any gears the circular area turned smoothly to face the desk. From the roof came another screen with his deck building data, and information about himself, his deck, and a blank spot for data about his opponent. From the side of the chair, a keyboard came out that stopped above his lap. Seto smiled at how well things had been going so far.

"Mokuba, give a bonus to the engineers of this room. They have out done themselves this time." He said, sounding more generous than usual, and so he should. Seto knew that he had made a revolution in dueling, and was well satisfied with the results. He put his deck and other cards away in their respective cases and sat back in his chair where he took up the keyboard. Seto hit a button on the keyboard and closed off the program he had running. He began typing off e-mails to his men, telling them to put in place the arrangements for his next tournament to begin.

He let off a small cackle before turning to Mokuba and standing up from his seat.

"Mokuba, its time for you to go to your duelist quarters and set it up, its best you be as well prepared for this as you can. We will be staying here for now until the tournament. We have everything we need here anyway." Seto pushed a button on the back wall, and the wall lifted into the room exposing the bedroom behind it. The large king size bed, another TV on the wall, a bathroom that was about the size of all the other duelists bedrooms, and some exquisite furniture that sat around the room to make it have more of a feel of home. Mokuba left the room and Seto took a seat on the side of his new bed. He had plans to make a new tournament that would be greater than the last he had thrown. Sure battle city was and entire city in a tournament, but this time, it would be all held in this new arena he had built. The stadium was the likes of none ever seen before. On it was the large main field that he had just dueled on,, taking up the whole field, but in between that was three smaller fields that rose up 10ft into the air. They were for the early rounds, so the weak could be eliminated faster. The stadium had 70 rooms underneath. 64 of them were duelist quarters, one for each duelist, and 6 rooms for technical departments, things such as TV broadcasting, the control room, technical control and a few others. The time had grown late, since the trail duel he had just done had to be played at a late hour to prevent commotion. And that had worked smoothly too, he paid some clown off the street a few hundred bucks to duel him, got him to sign a waver and put on his new technology to make the duel a lot more life like. Giving the game a more physical aspect. Everything had worked wonders for him. Seto lay back onto his bed, the mattress absorbing the impact and proving itself to be quite comfortable. He then got himself set and called it a night, pressing a button beside the bed to close the wall between his bedroom and his preparation room.

Mokuba walked into his room. Though not as large and exquisite as his big brothers, it was still larger that the other rooms. After all, he was a Kaiba. To one side of the room was a TV in the wall, with a couch facing it and a desk in front of it. And on the other side of the room was his living area, a smaller bed than his brother was in the corner with a few things nearby he had bought from home. And a bathroom set in a corner, divided by walls the cut into the room space a little. Mokuba went into the bathroom to check it out. From the size of the walls, it appeared to hold no more that a toilet and shower. He opened the door and was shocked to see that it stretched beyond the back wall to a reasonable size. He had all the necessities he needed and all the room he wanted too. Please with the work they had done for the day, Mokuba sat as his desk. Though it was getting late, and he started looking through his cards. This was the first time Mokuba had a chance to prove himself as a duelist to the world and to his brother. He sat there for half an hour, fine tuning his deck for trail the next day, before seting it all to a side and calling it a night.

While Seto and Mokuba slept, the team they had put in charge of distributing tournament invitations started their work. Traveling around the world all night putting the invite packages on the doorstep of each duelist that Seto had selected to take part in his tournament. He had the theory that if santa could do it in 1 night, than a man who as many, many times richer than santa would have no problem. Each package sat unattended, should it be taken, the tracking device that was in it would be activated. Just another way that Seto had set out to clean the streets of Domino City and its surrounding areas of the trash that poluted it so his tournament would be made the best ever. As for the duelists who lost their packages, that was their loss, and in the eyes of Seto, it was nothing to spend time worrying on. After some time and hard work, and many jet flights, all the packages were fully delivered, and the preperations were all complete.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the newly built Kaiba Corp Stadium. The side of the building shining under the brightness of the morning sun. All 61 of the duelists had received their invitations to Kaiba's tournament that were sent out overnight by the Kaiba Corp. Staff, none of which were taken throughout the course of the night. The final invitation sat upon Seto's desk in his office that he had built into the new stadium. The office was built opposite to Seto's room for his own personal convenience. Seto had planned to give the last invitation personally to the recipient. Normally this was something he wouldn't do, but this was his tournament and he believed that this duelist was worthy of the privilege or his own presence when they received their invitation. After all, it was the duelist that Seto had predicted to come runner up to himself in the tournament.

Seto rose from his bed not long after the sun had risen; awaking with the purpose and motivation he had for many of the days of recent, the fire of the upcoming tournament burning within him. Seto had made sure that his tournament would be the best EVER, and to do so, he had done a lot of the work himself. He ran his work by a saying he had become all to familiar with over the years, if you want something done properly you have to do it yourself. He went into his private built bathroom and had a shower to wake him up. He turned the tap that was below the shower, and was met by a burst of water that hit his body, warming it up from the cool of the season. Once he was out and finished getting dressed, he took a moment to stop and look at himself in the large mirror on the wall. He looked in the mirror and pictured himself standing victor after the final of the tournament. All the fans worshipping him as he was declared the world's greatest duelist.

"Domino City, prepare yourself for not only the greatest competition of all time, but the greatest champion to go with it." He chuckled to himself, with a bland flat tone in his voice as he spoke. Seto went out to the main room of his new home for the tournament, and closed down the wall that separated the main room from the bedroom with the press of the same button he had hit the night before to open it. With the door shutting behind him, he took a seat at the couch, pressing the side button, thus bringing forth his keyboard from the side. He was only on there for one purpose, to see how the delivery of the first 61 invitations had gone. His inbox had the one email in it that he needed to read and nothing more. He opened it and scanned over its information on the screen that hung from the roof in front of him, reading it to himself as he went.

"All delivered successfully, good to start tournament, no thefts of invitations..." Seto sighed, partially out of relief that his city was clear, and partially because he was hoping to catch some punks and put them in their place. He turned off his computer system, the keyboard returning to the side of the couch, hidden away as if it were never there. After a moment of relaxation, enjoying yet another success, he got up and went into the office across the hall. He wasn't in there long before he walked back out with the invitation package he had on his desk in hand. Mokuba met him as he headed down the hall.

"So your going to deliver that last invitation big brother?" Mokuba's voice echoing down the hall as he spoke. Seto just nodded and continued to walk down the hall, package in hand, almost as though he didn't care what Mokuba had to say.

Seto walked out to the open dueling arena, the sun now shining over it, giving it warmth that penetrated through his boots. He stopped to take in the sun as it stood over his glorious masterpiece. In the middle sat a helicopter with a pilot waiting at the controls. Seto walked over to the jet, at a normal walking pace to show that he was the one how called the shots and the times to his pilot. The blades were spinning at full speed when Seto got near to the door, causing a gale that was blowing his hair and coat all about, revealing the deck that was attached to the side of his belt, concealed from view. He got into the helicopter and put on the headset so he could communicate with his pilot.

"Take me to my jet. I've got a long trip to make and it's the only thing I would trust over such a distance." Seto snarled at the pilot. His plan was to fly solo to his destination, and his own jet would serve the job of getting him there quite well.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." The pilot moved the control stick and the helicopter ascended into the air above the stadium. This was the first time Seto had a chance to observe his new creation from above and he was impressed. The open topped dueling areas exposed, and the seating area fully covered and protected from the elements. After seeing the intensity of the duels in his last tournament, he made sure that the fans would be safe for this one. Not because he overly cared, but because people will pay more if they have a feeling of safety. The roof of the stadium that covered the seats shone in the bright morning sun. Everything that Seto had wanted had been going exactly to plan, he didn't expect anything less, but was glad nothing had gone wrong.

As Seto headed to his destination, Mokuba began his plans for the day back at the stadium. Seto hadn't given him a chance to use the new technology, but now that it had been fully tested, Mokuba saw it as the perfect time to trial his new deck and his skills. He went into the control room and opened the door. He walked in, his strides echoing through the relatively silent room, sounding much like that of his older brothers walk. Though he was only Seto's younger brother, he still had a lot of influence in the company, and because he was kinder than his brother, he was respected too. He saw this as a much more effective way of getting what he wanted then Seto's method. Mokuba walked up to one of the men sitting on the desk, one of the company's trusted employee's.

"Mr. Hikara, I need you to duel me in the main dueling arena in 10 minutes". The man got up from his seat and turned to Mokuba. He was a rather large man, though he was quite old too. His gray hair started at the top of his head and fell to around his shoulders, framing his aged, wrinkled face. He stood taller than most other staff members and towered over Mokuba who stood now in front of him.

"Certainly Mr. Mokuba, I will get a duel disk from storage and meet you on the field." The man then bowed before Mokuba and walked out of the room, and headed down the hall. Mokuba then walked out of the control room and headed towards his own. He walked into the room and headed straight to his deck that sat on the desk where he had left it from the night before. He picked it up and took it over to a small box that sat in the corner of the room. Due to the fact Mokuba had never been an official duelist, he hadn't gotten a duel disk until now. He sat the deck at his side as he knelt down to the box and opened it up. When he did he found the duel disk sitting inside, custom made to his own measurements. Mokuba picked it up and put it onto his arm. When he did it gave him a feeling he had never had before, like it was a whole new game when he was the one wearing the duel disk. Finally he picked up the deck that sat by his side and put it into its position on the duel disk. He headed over to the tunnel that lead out to the dueling arena and stopped at the end, imagining the crowd roaring as he walked out. He built up the atmosphere in his mind as he continued to walk out to one side of the large arena, imagining the thousands of people all on the edge of their seats waiting to watch him duel and cheer him on. On the other side was Hikara, standing there with a duel disk on his arm, patiently awaiting Mokuba's arrival. Once Mokuba took his position on the dueling field, the arena's features started their cycle. The new and advanced hologram projectors lit up all around the arena. A glass wall rose between the floor and roof, blocking off the seats from the heat of the duel combined with the dangerous new technology. The microphones that were hidden around the duelist zone activated and the speakers all turned on, letting off a small buzz before letting out the sounds of the field, that allowed the duelists to be heard by each other and the fans clearly. Finally the floor below them started glowing a little brighter than usual. This was the new power that Seto had found that made the duel more 'physical'. Finally it stabilized its glowing and returned to its regular concerted color.

"Are you ready Mr. Mokuba?" Asked Hikara, starting up his duel disk.

"Lets Go!" Shouted Mokuba with excitement flowing through his body as he started up his duel disk for the first time and reached for his deck to draw his cards.

A/N: Is this the return of the blue-eyes white jet... will I ever learn to write... will this be one of the few fan fics to actually include a card game... will it follow the rules... WILL I GET A REVIEW??? All these questions will be answered next time, in FAN FIC WORLD!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll Start this duel off!" Shouted Mokuba across the dueling field.

He held in his right hand 5 cards, and on his left arm sat his duel disk. He looked at the 5 cards that he held, inspecting them for a strategy. The images of fiery beasts jumped out at him as he looked at the cards, each image triggering a new idea in his mind. He had dueled before, and won many matches, but this time he was in the big leagues, no longer was he competing against his brothers programs and other minor duelists. This was a real competitive duelist and it gave him a whole new dueling mentality. His mind quickly went back to all the potential combinations that he had studied with his deck, searching with haste for a plan of attack. He shook his head and returned to the real world. 'I should start by drawing a card and go with my guts I guess.' He thought to himself, transferring his cards to his left hand, freeing his right to draw a new card to instigate the start of his turn. He reached to the duel disk, and rested his fingers hesitantly on the top card that sat in the deck section. A shot of confidence shot down his spine and his body took total control over his mind, ripping the card out of the deck and throwing it straight into his hand. 'Awesome, this is a great starter.' He thought as he took another card from his hand and threw it into his monster zone on his duel disk, his body's instinct causing his to duel more aggressively than how he trained to play.

"Come forth Solar Flare Dragon!" He shouted, pointing to the field of play where the dragon's image began to appear. The Hologram of the dragon spread its wings wide. Fire flew out of its body and surrounded itself like a firework. The dueling field quickly changed to a glowing white color, and the dragon's fire began to warm Mokuba as a flame fell near his feet. 'So this is what Seto's new technology feels like, I guess I will just have to make sure that I don't get hit then.' The dragons attack stat appeared in a hologram in front of itself, "1500 ATK". Quickly Mokuba's mind went blank again and he grabbed another card from his hand.

"Coming up next, the Wave Motion Cannon!" He slid the card into the spell and trap slot on his duel disk. After a brief moment, the side of Mokuba's field was filled with a cannon, the image of the spell card sitting below the cannon. The field flashed white and the cannon was set into place with the new technology. Mokuba's rational thoughts finally gained control.

"With these two cards, I am set to win within a matter of turns!" Mokuba said boldly and confidently, standing with his new found dueling presence surrounding him like a power source, pumping into his body and giving him the most incredible rush he had ever felt.

"Mr. Mokuba, though your thoughts may be different, you are still a Kaiba and you still are set to duel just like your brother. Don't be downhearted when I counter your every move!" His opponent, Hikara shouted, his voice picked up by the microphone and shot straight over to Mokuba's side of the field through the speakers.

Mokuba grinned slightly, knowing that though his brother taught him, and he had grown up watching his brother, their dueling styles were completely different. "Time for one more card face down..." He said as he slid another card into his duel disk, this one producing nothing more than the image of a face down card. "And that will end my turn there!" He said as he began to think about his strategy. 'With my two face up cards, his life points will be 0 within a matter of turns, and my face down card, "Spirit Barrier" will keep my life points from any damage if he makes an attack on me. Oh yeah, now would be a good time to tell him about the effect.' Mokuba's talk in his head changed to talking aloud about what was about to happen. "Time for my Solar Flare's special effect. While he is on my side of the field at the end of my turn, He is going to dish out 500 points of damage directly to your life points. And since this is the very first turn, you can't possibly counter it!" His voice raising to a shout almost like that of Seto's as he spoke. He raised his arm out and pointed at his opponent. "Solar Explosion!" Once he had finished the attack shout, the dragon's body began to glow a bright red. It drew its wings in and gathered all its power before swiftly spreading its wings and shooting a ball of fire it had gathered together directly to his opponent. The fire hitting his opponent directly on the left shoulder, lightly singing Hikara's clothes. The old man let out a light growl as the fireball passed over his body, he body, burnt slightly from the attack, his life point counter on his duel disk falling to 3500. He looked up at Mokuba and saw the boy grinning with the same look Seto had in his duels.

"Mr. Mokuba, now it's my turn to show you a thing or two." He drew a card from his deck, took a look and put it straight into play.

"Lets start with that cannon and your hidden card. Go "Heavy Storm spell card!" The field began to show another card, this one on Hikara's side of the field, upright and facing Mokuba. From the card, a small swirl of air began to take shape. The field let off its white glow and then the card shot a torrent of air across to Mokuba's field. The winds blowing the cannon to behind Mokuba where it let off a small explosion and then faded, leaving nothing more than a black mark on the concrete where it had landed. Mokuba turned his head to see the trap he had set down being blown off its mark by the winds, which were now hitting Mokuba too. The winds intensified and Mokuba shielded himself from them, as he was slowly being blown back from where he stood. The card he had set had now been lifted from the field, the Spirit Barrier thrown into the air where it ripped until there was no trace of its existence. Finally the winds stopped and Mokuba let down the guard he had to inspect his entire defense and a major part of his offence destroyed.

"That was only the first part of my turn, now I summon my 'Giant Rat'! This is where the fun begins." He said as the large upright standing rat came to shape on the dueling field.

Mokuba's thoughts began to run over what had happened. 'He may have take out my spells, but I know Giant Rat, and I know it only has 1400 attack points. Not enough to beat my dragon.' The attack points showed up in front of the rat, and Mokuba gave another Seto-like grin. "Sorry, but your Giant Rat has nothing over my dragon!"

Hikara grinned back, his strategy working quite fine. "I only have one more card to play before I attack young sir, and here it is." He said as he played the card. "Pot Of Greed! With this card, I can now draw two more cards from my deck." He grabbed the two cards from his deck and continued his planned action. "Now Giant Rat, ATTACK!"

A look of puzzlement came over Mokuba. 'The rat isn't strong enough to win, so why attack?' He thought, still confused as he watched the rat run into the dragon before Solar Flare flew up slightly and flicked its tail at the rat, sending a ball of fire to it, shooting the blazing creature into the ground in front of Hikara. The heat made the old man feel a light pain as the Life Point counter dropped down from 4000 to 3900 on his duel disk.

Hikara quickly shook off the light damage. "Now for the reasoning behind it all. My Giant Rat's ability! When he is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can bring out a new monster from my deck as long as it is an Earth Monster with 1500 attack or less, and I choose, Enraged Muka Muka!" He shouted and the creature erupted from the ground below the rat. The oddly shaped beast coming forth, bought to life by the field's white glow. The rat falling into the pit from where the Muka Muka had emerged, disappearing from sight as the earth closed together again. The cards attack appeared in front of the somewhat crab-like creature that stood alone on Hikara's side of the field.

Mokuba laughed as the 600 attack showed up. "So that's your plan, lose life points and bring out a weaker monster? Maybe this will be easier than I thought!" Mokuba said, starting to shift his attitude to something more and more like that of his older brothers.

"Don't under estimate my Monster Mr. Mokuba. You see, for each card in my hand, it gains 300 attack points, and since I currently have 5, that will makes my monster 2100 attack points strong."

The counter in front of the Muka Muka shot up to 2100, Mokuba's eyes opened wide, amazed that his opponent had played a monster that strong on his first turn.

"Muka Muka, attack Solar Flare Dragon, Rock Pincer Pierce!" Hikara shouted, pointing his beast in the direction of its target. The creature ran over and pierced the dragon with its spear like claw, causing the dragon to shatter, sending stray shattered flames over to Mokuba, blasting him as his life point counter dropped to 3400. "Time for one more card face down," Hikara played the card face down in his duel disk causing a card's hologram to appear on the field behind Muka Muka, "And that is the end of my turn." The attack counter in front of Muka Muka dropped down to 1800 as one card left its controllers hand.

Mokuba stood, shocked at his entire field being wiped clean before his eyes. The small pain from his dragons destruction shot through his body, it was like he had been hit with the attack too when the dragons explosion came and hit him. He quickly regained focus, set on the task at hand, just as his brother always was.

"My turn, Draw." Mokuba took another card from his deck to his hand. 'Ok, I think I can take back control here.' He said to himself, picking one card up from his hand and holding. "I summon one card in face down defense mode, and two more face down." The images of the horizontal and two vertically set cards showed up in front of Mokuba, filling his side of the field with defense once more.

"Mr. Mokuba, I see I've thrown your offense into defense already." Hikara said, his hand hovering over his duel disk, eagerly waiting for his turn to begin.

"Well, call it what you want, but now it's your turn." Mokuba said, with confidence still flowing through his veins, and projecting out through his voice.

"Very well, I draw!" Began Hikara, his voice growing more intense as he continued. "And now that drawing is out of the way, my trap cards time. Go! Reckless Greed!" The face down card lifted, revealing the trap. "With this card, I can draw two more cards from my deck, as long as I don't draw in my next two draw steps." He took two more cards from his deck, the monster on the field's attack growing to 2700. The card Hikara just activated then took place in creating a lock over his deck area on the duel disk before vanishing from the field.

"Now time for my trap!" Mokuba shouted, stopping Hikara's momentum from continuing to build up. "Secret Barrel! Now for each card on your side of the field, and each card in your hand, you take 200 points of damage! And since I see 7 cards in your hand, and 1 on the field, that's 1600 points of direct damage!" The trap card that had now lifted from the field, standing upright let out a mighty blast that hit Hikara directly, causing the man a pain that made him lose his footing and drop to a kneeling position, his life points dropping quickly to1900. Still on his knees, Hikara continued with his turn.

"Time for a refresher, Go spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master! With this card, I now get a life point boost, by 1000" A green light shone over Hikara, and he slowly stood to his feet as his life points returned to 2900. "Much better, now I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone." Hikara put the card in the zone on his duel disk and not a moment later, the stone formed warrior formed on the field, 1300 attack points being displayed, and Muka Muka's dropping down to 2100. "Now Muka Muka, attack his defensive card, Rock Pincer Pierce attack." The beast ran over and pierce the face down card, revealing a small koala that soon shattered and disappeared.

Mokuba grinned, knowing he had the match back in his control. "Now for Des Koala's special ability, when he is flipped face up, such as when you battled it just then, you lose 400 life points for each card in your hand, so that's another 2000 points of damage." Mokuba just grinned. "Do your thing Des Koala." The koala reappeared behind Hikara, and grabbed onto his back, digging into him with its claws as it did. Once it was set into place, it glowed with an intense white light, hitting Hikara with a massive amount of damage before vanishing once more, leaving the man grabbing his chest in pain as his life points fell to 900.

"Giant Soldier, attack Mokuba directly." He weakly said before falling to the ground from the pain he had suffered. The stone warrior made haste over to Mokuba's now empty field, raising his sword and swinging it right at Mokuba. The blade looked large and powerful… and solid. Mokuba Jumped back from his spot, missing the blade by a mere inch. Still he dropped as he was sent flying to the ground form the Sword Wave the attack had generated. Mokuba's life point counter took another fall, now showing 2100. Both duelists were on the ground, hurt a lot from the attacks of one another. Hikara slowly grabbed a card from his hand, and put in face down in his spell and trap section of his duel disk, in doing so, dropping Muka Muka's attack to 1800 once more. "Your… turn… Mr. Mokuba." He slowly said, still in pain on the ground where he had once stood.

Mokuba had not moved since hitting the ground from the soldiers attack. Still conscious, but very dazed, Mokuba attempted to reach for his deck, but struggled to get the strength to move his arm.

Mokuba knew he would have to get up, or he would end up losing the duel. He closed his eyes, trying to focus back on the duel. Trying to gather together all the energy he could to draw the next card from his deck. There was nothing, the blow from the stone blade had taken so much out of him. 'Maybe this is why Seto didn't want me using the new technology' he said to himself, a small tear shed from his eye, knowing he could not move, nor see. His body was weakened and on the edge of consciousness. 'We are only a few turns into this duel, and I am already finished' He slowly dragged his arm over to his duel disk, and got his hand on the top card of his deck, pulling it out of the duel disk with what might he could. 'Why was I so stupid…' Mokuba's body finally caved in, lying on the ground as he drifted slowly out of consciousness.


End file.
